


Ναρκούσου那爾喀索斯

by Shadow_Ombre



Series: Collaboration [3]
Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: Erik水仙, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 21:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Ombre/pseuds/Shadow_Ombre
Summary: 誰都會有自戀的時候，只不過有個叫Erik的情況與通常情況不太相像而已





	Ναρκούσου那爾喀索斯

Destler一开始没想过这趟出行会变得这么麻烦：他捡到了一个半死不活，和他一样戴着面具的人。他其实只是经过19世纪的歌剧院，正好目睹了那场混乱。出于戏剧化的好奇，他躲在一旁看完了整个过程。儿子最终被父亲击中，从高处跌落，父亲抱着儿子了无生气的躯体哭晕了过去。在一旁默默观看的警官们纷纷摘下帽子，对于这不幸的境况感到惋惜，最终先后离开了。这时Destler才从阴影中走出来，一把掀下了Carriere的面具。

他说不出来比自己好一些还是差一些，但绝对和美观毫无联系却是不可否认的事实。以及就从他的身体状况与性格来看，与Destler的脸的成因也一定绝不相同。

他不介意救活这样一个人：天性中对于混乱的渴望，隐秘的由丑陋引发感同身受的同情；最重要的，现在Christine已经远远离开了他，他必须为自己的梦想寻找下一个奴隶，一个与他能力相似而背负情感牵绊的人选实在更好不过。

他脱下自己的长黑外套，披在Carriere身上，小心遮去衬衫上逐渐漫开的血迹，像扶着一个醉汉一样，一脚踢开旁边的Gerard，他毕竟对于道德自责的人毫无好感：既然他已经做下违背社会道德的事情，为什么又不敢承认呢？总之，这并不是Destler首先希望关注的问题。他一跳上马车就紧紧关上窗帘，随后确认Carriere还有微弱的呼吸与不太强烈的心跳，以防这次救援最终毫无结果或意义——他是个非常注重实用的人。满意地将Carriere的面具取下，Destler将Carriere调整到一个舒服的后仰位置，避免进一步撕裂已经与织物粘合在一起的伤口。看来他的运气非常好：子弹只是恰巧从肺部与肋骨之间小小的缝隙中穿了过去，没有对组织或器官造成任何致命性的伤害。昏厥很有可能是失血过多造成的，但如果完全放任不管，寄希望于伤口能自动愈合显然也非常不现实。

马车径直驶向了Destler的公寓。他关上门，里面的陈设完完全全是一百年之后的样子。他娴熟地用自己的医疗器具对伤口进行了彻底的清理，又上了些消炎药并包扎好绷带。他顺便把Carriere的衬衫与自己的外套一并烧掉，不留下任何刻意的痕迹。但为了预防Carriere的伤口还有可能再度裂开，上身没有任何遮蔽对于他的床单可不是什么好消息，再者，他想人们醒来的时候通常不太乐于见到自己赤裸的身体，从各种意义上。

所以他给Carriere的床边放了件相对较长的衬衫，之后他相信暂时没有值得在意的事情，便去录制室待着去了。

所有Carriere醒来能感到的只有头晕目眩，遥远而麻木的疼痛感，使得他只来得及稍稍调整一个更为舒适的卧姿就重又陷入无梦的睡眠，他在梦中时而模糊地意识到自己处于一片黑暗之中，自己变换之后无法动弹一分的姿势。另一方面，由记忆投影出来的梦境在他脑海中以思维的速度播放，只允许他能抓住失去线条的色彩。这种失控的恐惧与压抑随着药效的流逝而迅速上升，让他在获取外界的最后一刻眼前只剩下一层肉粉色的黑暗。他的听觉比视觉苏醒得更快，早于接收到第一丝光芒之前，他已经坐了起来。随之而来强烈的冲击感试图将他重新推回到床上，迫使他不得不紧紧捂住脑袋以对抗仿佛迅速向身后倒退的景象。

等到他恢复正常，他便立刻意识到自己毫不熟悉周围环境，上身除了一圈圈厚厚的绷带以外更无他物。他瞥见了旁边的衬衫，尽管意识到这是为自己准备的，但他还是免不了有些局促不安。与梦中大相径庭，理智强行将他的记忆涂抹成不太干净的白板：他只知道那里曾经写过东西，却对于写了什么几乎没有准确的印象。

“所以，你醒了。”进来的Destler语调轻快，“看来你恢复得不错。”他熟练地用量杯调了些液体，搅拌均匀递给Carriere示意他喝下去。其实那只是一些药效比较显著的兴奋剂，另外混杂一些阿片制品用于镇痛。在他背对着Carriere调制药品的时候，坐在床上的人几乎是下意识注意到Destler的一头长直金发，这种金色引起他某种温暖熟悉的感觉，仿佛是懒散的阳光一般。一头金发被深蓝色绸带一丝不苟地束好，服帖地贴在后背，看上去似乎十分可靠。只是当他转过头，那双堪比蓝色大海的眼睛却没有外表一般单纯。

这个认识让Carriere的心先是沉了下去，最后又慢慢升起；无论如何，他能肯定自己早就爱上了那抹金色与蓝色，至于具体，现在一点儿也不显出它的重要性。

**Author's Note:**

> 爽，真的爽，我還要寫（起身


End file.
